1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of Progressive Jackpot gaming. More specifically, this relates to a method of combining or including a Progressive Jackpot system in addition to casino card games that are played in casinos and cardrooms throughout the world.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many casinos and cardrooms throughout the world have been combining or including Progressive Jackpot wagering systems with a variety of table games Progressive Jackpot wagering systems are characterized by offering the player a one-time wager, which may be placed prior to the deal of the table game, which offer large payouts if an extremely hard to reach combination of cards is achieved by the player, i.e. a Royal Flush in poker. Progressive Jackpot wagering systems pay a predetermined percentage of the total of all Progressive Jackpot wagers, i.e. 100% for a Royal Flush, 10% for a Straight Flush, etc. and all amounts not paid each hand remain in the jackpot and carry over to the next hand. These Progressive Jackpot wagering systems add a high degree of excitement to the table games, provide a potential of high returns for players, and are major profit centers for casinos. Currently, however, players have only one opportunity to participate in the Progressive Jackpot wagering system during each hand; that one opportunity of before any cards have been dealt. These Progressive Jackpot systems cause a degree of frustration, because the players must place the Progressive Jackpot wager only prior to receiving any portion of their hand, in order to participate in any part of the Progressive Jackpot wagering system. Most of the time, the players will find that their hand is no where near achieving the requirement for a Progressive Jackpot payout. A large number of wagering game players do not participate in the current Progressive Jackpot systems, because they known the odds of achieving a qualifying hand are heavily against them, before seeing any cards.
Progressive Jackpot wagering systems that are combined with wagering table games are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 (to Jones et al.) discloses a method to combine a Progressive Jackpot wagering system with many table games U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430 (to Breeding) discloses a method to combine a Progressive Jackpot wagering system with a modified version of 5-card stud poker. The aforementioned patents, however, only allow a player one option of entering into the Progressive Jackpot system; that single option is offered prior to the player viewing any portion of their hand. All current Progressive Jackpot systems are designed with a one time Progressive Jackpot wager which is placed prior to viewing any cards, wherein the casino will take a portion of the Progressive Jackpot wager for administrative costs. The full potential of added excitement and player satisfaction that can be provided by Progressive Jackpot systems has not yet been realized by these current Progressive Jackpot systems.
All players would welcome the option of entering into a Progressive Jackpot wagering system after viewing a portion of their hand. Many players would find a Progressive Jackpot wagering system even more exciting if it allowed multiple Progressive Jackpot wagers during each hand, with even larger possible payouts. Players who currently do not participate in Progressive Jackpot wagering systems would participate if given the opportunity to view a portion of their hand prior to placing a Progressive Jackpot wager, and other would participate more than once every hand. Casinos would receive greater profit from a Progressive Jackpot wagering system that allowed players multiple opportunities to participate each hand.